


Invasão a domícilio

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Evento de Natal, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque uma história certa vez contada, pode se tornar a base para um presente em uma cabeça não tão sã.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasão a domícilio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Sorriu para o menino que lhe encarava assustado, o metal frio da arma encostando-se à sua testa, simplesmente porque não iria gastar seus dons com aquela criatura. Traficantezinho de merda, e ainda achava que podia lucrar em cima de si? Tirar o que era seu? Falsificar as _suas_ drogas? Ah, não. E ensinara a ele e toda sua corja.

\- Injeta.

O homem o encarou assustado e ele destravou a arma. O de cabelos ruivos fechou os olhos com força e enfiou a agulha com sua nova droga na veia. Já que ele queria tanto imitar seus produtos, daria a eles um gostinho dos verdadeiros. Afastou a arma, os olhos se desfocaram. Ele não era mais problema. Começou a rir, tentando se levantar e cambaleando. O loiro se afastou um passo e o homem caiu. Mais alguns minutos deveriam bastar.

O celular tocou e ele bufou. Quem diabos estava lhe atrapalhando agora?

\- Quê que é? – Sua encomenda aparentemente chegara, sorriu de canto. De duas uma, ou aquela encomenda lhe garantiria um lugar no inferno, ou o levaria ao paraíso. Tá, talvez o paraíso fosse um exagero. – Falou. Deixa aí, eu arrumo um jeito de entregá-la depois.

Desligou o celular e um grito chamou sua atenção. Oh, estava começando... Sorriu divertido vendo o homem se contorcer, o corpo dele deveria estar queimando por dentro, os órgãos parando aos poucos.  Ele virou-se no chão, os gritos pararam porque não havia mais ar para dar voz a eles, começou a regurgitar e sangue saiu pela boca, escorrendo pelo rosto até que o corpo deixasse de resistir à morte.

\- Deveria me agradecer. – Comentou, para o próprio corpo morto. – Te deixei provar o efeito das minhas drogas. – Sorriu de canto, deixando a sala. – Considere isso meu presente de natal.

Chegou em casa e olhou novamente aquelas anotações... Estava tendo muito trabalho por algo que não deveria importar. Quer dizer, ele não se importava com o ruivo, eles eram apenas... Sexo, certo? O próprio loiro deixara isso claro e Donatello também concordara, mesmo com toda sua possessão, então pra quê todo o esforço?

Bufou, não era a primeira vez que se pegava perguntando isso, deveria simplesmente encomendar algo para comer na noite de Natal e arranjar um bom vinho como sempre fazia... Mas ao invés disso estava planejando todo um tipo de... Operação.

\- Ah, foda-se essa porra. – Declarou, agarrando uma garrafa de vodka do armário do quarto e servindo-se de uma dose, não importava o porquê estava fazendo aquilo. Fazia por que queria, tá legal?! Era sempre assim, não seria diferente agora e ele não precisava dar um motivo pra ninguém, nem pra si mesmo!

Agora, como ele faria aquilo?

 

A casa não parava quieta naquela maldita semana, ou melhor, nos últimos dias perto do Natal. Donatello devia convidar gente influente para o jantar de Natal, porque havia uma grande preocupação com decoração, um entra e sai irritante de pessoas, isso dificultava cada vez mais o que queria fazer.

A sorte era que conhecia o lugar bem o suficiente, já estivera tempo o bastante ali para saber como algumas coisas funcionavam e era só do que precisava, ele sabia que não era qualquer imbecil que conseguiria invadir aquele lugar, mas ele não era qualquer imbecil. Riu de leve, o ruivo diria que era um grande imbecil e talvez tivesse razão, com certeza tinha problemas de sanidade para cogitar tal coisa.

Mas não era louco o bastante para fazer isso enquanto o próprio chefe ainda estivesse ali dentro, portanto esperou ele sair para começar. O sistema de segurança foi invadido pelo melhor hacker que conseguiu encontrar, claro, ele não sabia exatamente quem era o dono do lugar, não que fosse importante, ele estaria morto em algumas horas. Depois foi sua vez, as pequenas bombas de fumaça estouraram na propriedade e qualquer um que ingerisse o gás perderia a consciência. Levou sua surpresa para trás da casa, colocando-a dentro do estábulo.

Esperava que ele não quisesse lhe matar por isso mais tarde, desde a invasão de residência até o presente, só torcia por isso mesmo, mas soube que logo descobriria quando ouviu um carro chegar. Saiu correndo do celeiro, fechando-o como estava antes e cruzando o jardim, entrando pela porta de trás da casa e andando calmamente pela mesma, passando de cômodo em cômodo com tal tranquilidade que poderia se acreditar que ele havia sido convidado para um tour na residência.

Sentiu o golpe nas costas antes de propriamente ouvir o outro, mesmo que já soubesse que ele estava ali. Caiu no chão e sentiu-o pisar-lhe. Gemeu de dor, mas não estava se importando realmente, parecia se divertir.

\- Boa noite, Dondon. – Disse, a voz meio estrangulada pelo fato de ele estar lhe pisando.

\- O que você acha que está fazendo? – A voz dele era calma como sempre, mas Demisson sentia o perigo no meio dela, sabia que eram essas as horas que dependendo de sua desculpa poderia realmente tirar o ruivo do sério... Por mais que achasse que nunca tinha visto ele com raiva de verdade.

\- É assim que trata quem te faz uma surpresa? – Perdeu o ar quando ele lhe pisou mais forte. – Tá bom, tá bom, eu conto!

Sentiu o sapato dele se afastar de si, apenas o suficiente para conseguir respirar, mas ele ainda lhe pressionava.

\- Vim lhe fazer uma visita. – Sorriu com aquele sorriso irritante. Sentiu-o lhe apertar de novo. – É sério! – Sentiu-o retirar o pé de cima de si e sentou-se com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, implicante, mas o olhar dele lhe enviou arrepios pela espinha...  Não que tivesse medo do outro.

\- Uma visita... – Ele olhou-o de cima, ah, odiava quando ele fazia isso! Apenas manteve o sorriso, aquele ar zombeteiro que o irritava. Talvez as pessoas fossem certas e ele fosse um pouquinho suicida... Pouquinho mesmo. – Foi isso o que fez aos meus funcionários? E ao meu sistema de segurança?

\- Eu só estava testando, e devo te dizer, você deveria trocá-los, os dois. São uma bosta! – Fez questão de se levantar, mas logo o sentiu lhe segurar pela gola. – Ei, ei, olhe pelo lado bom só estou te mostrando as falhas do seu sistema. E não seja tão cruel, só vim te fazer uma última surpresa de fim de ano. – Disse com certo sarcasmo, mas ele lhe soltou, ainda que lhe encarasse desconfiado.

\- Surpresa? – Era óbvio que ele não engolia sua conversa, mas parecia ao menos se deixar entrar no jogo, o porquê o loiro não sabia e nem precisava saber.

\- Você não vai me chamar pro Natal, não é? Então vim me dar de presente pra você antes! – Brincou, sem se importar se seu ego pareceria muito grande. – Ou comê-lo como presente, você que sabe como quer chamar isso. – Completou, com um sorriso malicioso. Ainda via aquele olhar desconfiado, mas por mais que não acreditasse em si, ele parecia escolher deixar sua “investigação” para mais tarde, talvez porque achasse que não era uma ameaça a ser considerada... Ele era arrogante o bastante para pensar assim.

\- E então? – Encarou-o enquanto sentava no sofá, aquela pose arrogante que só o Dispiaceri tinha. – Teve todo esse trabalho para ficar de conversa comigo? – Sentiu grande satisfação com a pergunta capciosa. A malícia tomando-lhe o rosto ao se aproximar, se já tinha feito o que viera fazer, mal não havia em se divertir um pouco com o loiro de complexo de deus.

Acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Cedo o bastante para que Donatello ainda estivesse dormindo, pensou em sair antes que acordasse, mas depois daquele tempo lhe parecia grosseiro, então esperou que o ruivo levantasse e se ofereceu para acompanha-lo no café, o plano era sair assim que possível, ele não tinha certeza da reação do outro quanto aquilo. Sua intenção fora boa, mas ele sabia que mexer com certos sentimentos de Donatello podia ser um jogo perigoso, ou assim ele achava, porque se fosse o contrário, bom... Também seria um jogo perigoso.

Mas quando um dos funcionários chegou, levando Donatello para o celeiro, dizendo-lhe que havia algo a mais lá que não estava antes, Demisson apenas permaneceu na mesa, era hora de ir embora... Era o que um covarde como ele normalmente fazia, mas ele simplesmente ficou ali enquanto o chefe se levantava e ia até o local. Contou, uma contagem que fizera quando também fora até lá, para ter ideia de quando ele chegaria... Estava ansioso.

O ruivo lhe contara há algum tempo uma pequena história, sobre uma fraqueza que certa vez demonstrara. O químico pôs-se a procurar mais sobre o assunto e achou algumas fotos antigas. Não adiantou muita coisa, não encontrou exatamente o que procurava, mas no fim se pôs até tranquilo por isso, talvez soasse como uma piada de mau gosto se lhe trouxesse uma cópia daquilo que ele tivera uma vez.

No celeiro, haveria um cavalo a mais, ou filhote de cavalo, chamavam aquilo de potro? Um Irish Sport Horse de pelagem branca, pequeno ainda, mas com grande potencial. Terminou a contagem quando imaginava que Donatello teria chegado ao local.

\- Feliz Natal.


End file.
